


Weapons of Mass Destruction

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Merle has a bad day, but his favorite bartender makes it all better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentasNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/gifts).



> This is for my favorite Merle girl, Magenta'sNightmare. I started this 10 years ago and just finished it, lol. She recently completed a wonderful Merle/Jackie story and I highly recommend it. Please check out her stories; she's one of the best writers I know.  
> There is also a little something for KrissyG927 in this fic, another one of my favorite writers and a wonderful friend. Check her out too, she's one of the best. I love my gals so much!  
> I hope everyone enjoys my little story, and please leave a comment if you are so inclined.

Weapons of Mass Destruction

 

Merle had a shit day. He was late for work, and when he finally got there, found out that some fucknut had messed with his tool box. Later, he realized that the douche bag that had worked on his machine last night hadn't cleaned it out and left a tool inserted the wrong way. He had to scrap ten parts before lunch, and his lathe had to be shut down for repairs. 

If that hadn't been enough, his dumbass little brother called to tell him that he had been fired from his job at the junkyard. Merle didn't even ask why; this was Daryl's third job in as many months. He had flat out refused to apply for college because he "didn't need a fancy ass education to get a job". Maybe he didn't, but apparently, he needed one to keep a job. 

When five o'clock hit, Merle was out the door. He had been working on a different machine since lunch and stopped early to get clean it out and get it ready for the overnight shift. A couple of the guys invited him to go out to the bar, and he accepted. He had been planning to go anyway, whether he was invited or not.

When they got there, Axel and Oscar went straight for a table in the back, while Merle found his perch at the bar. He smiled when he saw his favorite bartender pouring his favorite drink, Jack and coke. "Hey Merle. How's my big, strong man today?"

"Shitty day, Teagan. Everything that could go wrong did."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry to hear that. You want to talk about it?"

Merle smiled at her. He wondered how, after the day he had, she could put a smile on his face. "Thank you sweetheart, but I think I need a few of these in me before I could put it into words."

"Alright, sugar. You need me for anything, just call my name." She walked to the other end of the bar, and Merle watched her go. Teagan was a beautiful woman; she had fiery Emerald eyes and long, magenta hair; she had caught his eye the first time he saw her two years ago.

He had drunkenly tried to take her home with him the first night they met, but she told him she didn't date patrons, and she didn't go home with them either. He laughed it off, and never tried again. They had gotten to know each other well since then, and had seen each other through a slew of bad situations.

He watched her flit around the bar like an alcohol fairy; no one had to call her name twice before their drink was refilled, and she cut lemons and limes like she was Rachel fucking Ray. Merle loved seeing her in her element. Teagan was good at what she did; she was flirty and social, and she didn't take an ounce of shit.

She refilled his Jack and coke twice; each time asking if he was ready talk, which he wasn't. Seeing her had put a smile on his face and he forgot all about his shitty day.

When it was time for her break, she asked Merle if he would join her outside for some fresh air, and of course, he said yes. She led him to the back door of the bar and he opened it for her, allowing her to exit first. He took his smokes and lit one as he watched her lean back against the brick wall of the building. 

"So, are you ever gonna tell me about what happened today?" she asked him.

"Ain't no reason to now. I damn near forgot what it was all about, except Daryl. That shithead got fired again."

Teagan shook her head and sighed. "He's what, nineteen? He don't know shit, Merle and you know it. He needs structure in his life; he should enroll in college."

"His grades are good enough to get in; I don't think he ever made below a 'C' in his life. He's just a lazy little shit, and don't want to put in any effort."

Teagan took a step closer to Merle and put her hand on his arm. "My sister, Krissy, she's nineteen and studies nursing at the University of Georgia. I'm sure she could convince him to apply. I think he'd like her if they met; she's really pretty."

"I bet she looks just like you; you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen.

Teagan smiled at him and squeezed him arm. She felt the hard muscle under his skin and shivered. She could tell that he was strong, you had to be to do what he did, but she never had the opportunity to feel his strength. "Mmmm, do you work out Merle, or is this natural Dixon muscle?"

Merle snickered. "Oh honey, this all natural Merle Dixon. These arms ain't the most impressive muscles I got though, I'd be more than happy to show you the rest."

Teagan grinned. "I used to work out; a long time ago. I can leg press three-hundred pounds."

Merle's eyes were as wide as saucers. He stepped back and looked her over. She was his age, but you wouldn't know it from looking at her body. He zeroed in on her thighs; they were thick and sexy as fuck; he'd had more than one dream of wearing them as earmuffs.

"Bet you could do some damage with those," he said and took a step closer to her.

"Snap your neck like a twig." Her eyes were sparkling with mischief, and Merle was fascinated.

He stood directly in front of her, inches from her bright eyes, and placed his palm against the brick wall. "That would be one helluva way to go, sugar. I would die a very happy man."

Teagan put her hand on his chest. "I would go easy on you Merle; I wouldn't want to hurt you. I'm sure your better to me alive than dead."

Merle chuckled. "Darlin', if I died, I'd take you with me. I don't think I could be with another woman after you."

"You are such a sweet talker, Merle." Teagan laughed. "My break is over; I gotta get back inside. Are you gonna stick around, or head home?"

"I'm definitely sticking around. Maybe I could help you close up?"

"Thank you, Merle. I appreciate that."

He held the door for her as they walked back in. She went straight back to the bar, and he returned to his seat.

He cut out the Jack, and only drank Coke for the rest of the night. He didn't expect anything to happen between them, but wanted to be sober, just in case. Merle loved watching her move, and was paying a lot more attention to her luscious thighs as she flitted around the bar.

When Teagan announced last call, Merle started calling cabs to pick up all those who were too drunk to drive home, and them got them out of the bar and on their way home. Once the doors were closed, he took all the glasses back to the kitchen and loaded them into the industrial size dishwasher.

They worked in the bar together, she sweeping the floor and he wiping down the tables. When they were done cleaning, she took the till out of the register and sat down at a table in the back. "Come talk to me, Merle; unless you're ready to head home?"

"Hell no, sugar." Merle slid into the seat across from her. "I'm staying until you kick me out."

Teagan counted the drawer in record time, and had the next day's deposit ready and in the bank bag as Merle was talking. "In that case, you may never see your house again." She zipped the bag and looked up at him. She tried to convey her thoughts to him in a smile, and Merle got the idea.

He smiled back at her and shook his head. "I have been waiting two years for a sleepover invite. I'd fucking sell my house if it meant that I could be here with you every night. But I gotta ask, why now? After all this time, what's so special about tonight?"

"You," Teagan replied. "I've been watching you, Merle. I'd heard a lot of things about you from a lot of different people, and I wanted to find my own perspective. I've seen you with other women, and I knew they didn't have anything to do with me. I wanted to know how things would be for us; how things would be different if I was the one you were touching."

She stepped out of her chair and walked to the bar with the empty till and bank bag. Merle followed her eagerly, awaiting what he hoped was an invitation to spend the night with her. 

"I assume you've come to a conclusion?" He asked her as she put the items in the safe under the bar. 

"I have," she said quietly and stood to face him. "You're an amazing man; you always cheer me up, you've always been there when I needed someone. I won't ask you for more than tonight, but I need you, and I want you to spend the night with me."

"Honey, I will give you every night from now until you kick me out. You're the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to know; only a fool wouldn't be able to see that. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in Atlanta to have you even talk to me, and I ain't ever gonna let you spend another night alone."

Merle took two steps closer and was less than an inch away from her beautiful face. He tucked her hair behind her ears and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Their lips touched softly, ghosting over the other's, and electricity shot through their bodies. Merle had never felt that before, and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Teagan's body was covered in goosebumps; all her synapses were firing at breaking speed and she felt woozy. Relaxing into the kiss, she let Merle have control of her and he took it gratefully. His lips soon moved to her jawline and down to the area below her ear that made her breath catch. 

"Where's your room, sugar? I want to lay you down and fuck you nice and slow." Merle's words and husky voice caused Teagan's panties to flood.

"Upstairs; first room on the left." She barely finished her sentence before Merle scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, bridal style. 

Thank god she had forgotten to lock the door, because she had no idea where the key was; her mind was in overdrive and the only thing she was conscious of, was that Merle Dixon was undressing her and kissing every inch of her body.

Every touch of his large, strong hands, and every brush of his lips and tongue left a trail of fire on her skin and she could feel his steel dick hardening against her thigh the closer he held her. He sucked her nipples and squeezed her breasts, and her moaning grew louder and more insistent. She could feel her core pulsating as she came unexpectedly, and screamed his name into the stillness of the room.

Surprised, Merle looked up at her. "Darlin', did you just cum for ole Merle?"

Teagan's eyes were shut tight. She had never cum from just having her breasts played with before, and she was just as surprised as Merle when it happened. "That's never happened, Merle. No one has ever made me cum like that."

"Oh Teagan, I have so much more planned for you. I'm gonna make you cum all night long." Merle made quick work of the rest of her clothes, and backed her up until she fell onto the bed. He looked down at her naked body; his eyes drank in her beauty and she spread herself for him. His rock-hard dick throbbed and he could see her cunt glistening; Merle wanted nothing more than to sink inside her as deep as he could and feel her tight walls squeeze him, but he wanted to do something else first.

Merle pulled her by the calves until her ass was at the edge of the bed. Getting on his knees, he laid her heels on his shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "I gotta taste you sweet thing, but not for too long. I'm afraid I might get lost down here, and I wanna fill you up and dive so deep inside you I can't see the light of day."

Merle dove in without pretense; he licked her from bottom to top and Teagan's body shook. "Ah fuck, Merle! Please don't stop."

"I ain't gonna stop until you tell me to, baby." Merle's lips moved slowly against hers and his tongue lavished her clit; one finger rubbed against her entrance and slowly slipped inside. "You're so wet for me, Teagan. Say all this is just for me."

"All for you Merle; always for you." Teagan's breathing was staggered, and she began to push her hips up, meeting Merle's mouth with her cunt.

He gripped her thighs tightly; her taste was driving him crazy and he felt like a dying man who had found his oasis. One finger became two and he pumped them inside her with passion as his lips and tongue continued their sweet assault.

The sensation was so astounding, Teagan couldn't control herself and braced her thighs against Merle's head. The pressure against his ears caused the white noise in his mind to expand and he could only feel and taste her. Merle became an animal, and with all but two of his senses blocked, he ate her out hungrily and hummed around her clit until she came screaming his name. 

Teagan's thighs were shaking and Merle unwound them from around his head. "God almighty darlin', you are gonna be the death of me," he said and took one last lick of her.

"You can't die yet, Merle. You promised to fuck me nice and slow, and I'm not letting you go until you fulfill that promise." Teagan moved herself up toward the headboard of her bed and spread herself open for him. "Please Merle, fuck me. I've been waiting so long for this."

Merle removed the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, settling between Teagan's legs. "Sweetheart, I have dreamed about this since the first time I saw you. This is gonna be the ride of your life, and well worth the wait."

He leaned down and kissed her; Teagan's mouth opened to him and his tongue explored her mouth with desperation. She wrapped her strong thighs around his waist and pulled him closer to her entrance. Reaching down with one hand, he guided himself inside her and when the head of his cock breeched her pussy, her breath hitched and she moaned into his mouth. 

He moved inside her slowly, just as he said he would. His rhythm was sensual and torturous at the same time. Merle kissed and licked her skin from her forehead to her rib cage, and his tongue lavished her breasts as she sighed loudly. Teagan's arms wrapped around his neck and she ran her nails down the hot skin of his back. Merle's dick twitched inside her and he moaned her name.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good," he whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful, so fucking warm and tight; fucking perfect."

Teagan moved and writhed under him as he drove into her sharply and with more precision. He hit her spot with every thrust and she came undone beneath him for the third time that night. 

Merle increased his speed until his thrusts grew erratic and he spilled inside her. He continued to thrust weakly until he had emptied himself, then pulled out and lay next to her. 

Teagan snuggled into Merle's side and rested her head on his chest. "You are amazing Merle, and you were right; you were very much worth the wait."

He pulled her closer and ran his fingertips over her skin. "I wish we had done this a long time ago, but you were definitely worth the wait too. I think I love you Teagan."

"That's why I waited so long, Merle. I didn't want to be one of those women you took home and never spoke to again. I fell in love with you a long time ago, and I didn't want to get hurt."

He cradled her face in his large hands. "Hurting you would kill me. If I ever did anything to make you leave, I'd never get over it. I want you for the rest of my life."

"I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you," Teagan replied quietly. She rolled to her side and turned off the light. Before they fell asleep in each other's arms, she asked Merle to remind her to call her sister when they woke up.

"I will darlin'. You ready for her to meet your new man already?"

"Yes, but I want her to meet your brother too. He sounds like just her type."


	2. Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister meets brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my dear friend, KrissyG927. I promised this a million years ago, and here it is.  
> Please let me know what you think. I'm desperate for approval.

Part Deux

"Dammit, Merle. I don't want to go," Daryl whined. 

"I don't give a shit what you want, boy. I've made the arrangements; Teagan and her sister are waiting for us to pick them up."

Merle and his girlfriend, Teagan had been dating for three weeks now and felt it was time to introduce their siblings to each other. The older Dixon was still trying to convince his baby brother that college was the best course of action for him, but Daryl wasn't having it.

"I don't know what makes you think that a girl can convince me to sit in a room and listen to some old fuck talk about shit that I don't care about. Hell, if it's just about the girl, there's plenty of 'em around here. Don't need to go to college for that."

"No, but if you expect to make good money, get your ass out of here and make something of yourself, you do."

"I know who I am, Merle. There ain't nothing out there for a Dixon; good grades, Dean's list, or college degree. None of that matters where we're concerned."

Merle shook his head. "Boy, get your ass in the shower, put on some clothes, and get your ass in the truck. I'm having dinner with my girlfriend and you're not fucking my night up. If you don't like Krissy, that's fine, but you're getting a free meal outta the deal, so shut your fucking pie hole."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl complied with Merle's demands, but it took a good twenty minutes to find a shirt with sleeves and a pair of jeans without holes. Once he was dressed, Merle slapped cologne on his brother and pushed him out the door.

Merle parked the truck behind the bar where Teagan lived and worked, and hurried up the fire escape to her back door, leaving Daryl in the truck, sulking. He had tried to plead his case to Merle, but the older Dixon refused to listen. Daryl had decided that, no matter how beautiful this girl may be, no matter if she was Helen of fucking Troy, he would stand his ground, and fuck Merle if he thought he could be swayed by pussy.

Merle was already inside the apartment when Daryl finally stepped out of the truck. He took his time walking up the steps, hoping that his brother would walk back out the door and tell him they were going home.

Daryl took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When it opened, Teagan was standing there with a big smile on her face. Hugging him tightly, she led him into the room.

"I'm so glad you decided to come tonight," she said and handed him a beer.

Daryl looked around the room. "Is she here?"

"No, I talked to her right before y'all showed up. She's running late, so she's gonna meet us there."

Merle stood from where he had parked his ass on the couch. "We better get going then; wanna have a table before she gets there."

Daryl finished his beer, threw the bottle in the trash can and followed the other two out the door. His heart was beating faster, and he was starting to sweat. He didn't know what was more nerve-wracking; the thought of going back to school, or meeting Teagan's sister.

Merle had chosen a local bar and grill for dinner. It wasn't the classiest place in town but wasn't a dive bar either. The hostess led them to a booth by the window and handed over the menus.

Daryl kept looking out the window until he realized he wouldn't know who Krissy was if she sat on his dick and rode him home. He went back to his menu, but everything was a blur. He had a feeling that tonight might not be what any of them expected.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a mess of red hair filled his peripheral vision. Looking up, he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen sitting next to him.

Fuck. His. Life.

He saw her lips moving, but couldn't hear a word she was saying; the white noise in his head blocking his senses. The only thing he knew, was that a pair of piercing emerald eyes were staring back at him.

"Daryl!" Merle said as he kicked his brother under the table.

"Sorry," Daryl said and blushed.

"Daryl, this is my sister, Krissy. Krissy, this is Merle's brother, Daryl." Teagan immediately noticed Daryl's reaction to her sister and nudged Merle in the ribs.

"It's nice to meet you, Daryl," Krissy said, smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you too," he replied. His brain was on autopilot, thank god, or else he would have been mistaken for catatonic.

Merle and Teagan led the dinner conversation, asking Krissy about her classes and life on campus. The young girl was aware of why she had been invited to dinner and meet Daryl, so she answered their questions honestly, and with flair.

Yes, the campus is beautiful; lots of trees, benches, and sculptures to admire, but Krissy's favorite place was the University Center. It housed a cafeteria, complete with a Subway, Pizza Hut, and Chick-fil-a. There was also a movie theater, game room with X-box and PlayStation, a bookstore, and the post office.

Daryl looked unimpressed, on the outside. On the inside, he was imagining sitting in the movie theater, next to Krissy, with his arm around her; kissing and touching her in the darkened building.

As the evening wore on, Daryl discovered that the liked the sound of her voice and the lilt of her laugh. He tried not to look at her directly; he knew those eyes would burn a hole right through him.

By the time dinner was over, Daryl had more decided that he wanted to see Krissy again than actually go to school, but if that's what it would take, he was willing to try.

He wasn't about to tell Merle that, though.

Merle paid the bill, and the quartet walked outside together. Krissy had parked her Porsche two spots down from Merle's truck, and Daryl was struck dumb at the sight of it.

"That's your car?" He asked; his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yep," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Big sis bought it for me when I left for school."

Krissy looked at Merle and Teagan as Daryl circled the vehicle, trying to eye-fuck it into submission. Merle was smirking, and Teagan was winking, indicating that she should ask Daryl if he wanted to drive her back to campus in it.

Merle cleared his throat and put his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her against him. "Woman, I am going to take you home and ravage you," he whispered in her ear.

"You fucking better," Teagan replied, "but shouldn't we put the kids to bed first?" 

"I think your sister has that under control," Merle said as he looked over at the other two.

Krissy was standing next to him; Daryl's eyes still wide and fixated on the car, his lips moving a mile a minute. She dangled the keys in front of his face to get his attention. 

"Would you like to drive it?"

Daryl looked at her like she had three heads. "Does Merle jerk off ten times a day?"

Both women looked at the older man with shock. "I don't anymore! I don't have to," he huffed.

"Damn straight you don't," Teagan mumbled. "I think Merle and I better get back before he gets the urge to jerk off. Krissy, can you make sure Daryl gets back to his place?"

"Of course, I'll take good care of him; he's safe with me." Krissy winked at her sister as she shoved her keys in Daryl's chest. 

"You have fun little brother," Merle yelled as he jumped in his truck.

"You too, Merle," Daryl said absentmindedly. He was too occupied getting into the most beautiful vehicle he had ever seen up close.

After Merle and Teagan drove away, Krissy climbed into the passenger's seat. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Hell, I don't care. We can go wherever you want, I just wanna take this beautiful baby for a ride."

"Okay, you can drive me to my apartment; I live off campus, but not far from it. It's about a forty-minute drive. Is that good enough for you?"

Daryl had already started the car and was pulling out of the parking lot. "Plenty," he said, almost giddy. "Just tell me how to get there, and enjoy the ride."

Krissy guided him through the streets as they talked, not about college life or classes, but about music, movies, and all the other stuff kids their age were into. Daryl had forgotten about those emerald eyes and fiery, red tresses, and was now focused on a voice, a presence, and the hum of an engine.

When he pulled into the driveway, Daryl was impressed. It wasn't a mansion, but it was more than he expected for a college student. "This is where you live? You pay for this all by yourself?"

"No, no. I live here with three of my friends. This house is fifty years old, and the man who rents it to us grew up here; it’s his family home, but he doesn't have a family anymore. We each have our own bedroom and bathroom. There's a fireplace in the living room and pond in the backyard. Would you like a tour?"

For the first time since leaving the bar and grill, Daryl looked at Krissy. Her eyes shone in the darkness of the car, and he accepted her offer without hesitation. He missed the magnificent piece of machinery as soon as he stepped out of it but was eager to refocus his efforts on the beautiful girl in front of him.

She took him to the back to see the pond before going inside. "So, you like the car?"

"Hell yeah. Pretty smooth ride for a car that old." Daryl replied.

Krissy laughed. "She seems to like you. She never rides that smooth for me."

Now Daryl laughed. "She can tell I got respect for her; I'm a mechanic and I know how to treat a girl like her. She got a name?"

"Christine," Krissy said, straight-faced.

"Like the Stephen King novel?"

"Yep. She's a stubborn bitch half the time; won't start, makes rude noises, and is a general cunt every time I stick the key in."

Daryl smirked. "You're not sticking it in right," Daryl said and immediately blushed.

"I guess you know what you're doing, then. You must be very talented," Krissy giggled. Not wanting to embarrass him anymore, she led him to the Koi pond in the back.

"This is pretty cool," Daryl said. "I've never seen one of these. Did the old man put this in?"

"No, one of my roommates did. He's an ecology major and loves to beautify the world."

"You live with a guy? Are you dating him?" Daryl knew it wasn't any of his business, but felt a pang of jealousy over a not yet confirmed man who might be boning the girl of his dreams.

"No, he's not into girls, but his boyfriend is smokin' hot," Krissy said, smirking.

Daryl smiled at her. "Well, do I get to see the inside too?"

"Of course," She said and pranced away to the front door; her long, red hair swaying from side to side, and Daryl following her like a puppy.

Walking into the kitchen, Daryl was impressed once again. It was the length of the house and had more gadgets than he knew existed. "What the hell is this?" he asked pointing to something that looked like a piece of medical equipment.

"It's one of those fancy coffee makers. It belongs to Paula; she showed me how to use it, but I'm not that smart. I just go to Starbucks in the mornings."

Moving on, she showed him the living room with the fireplace and thirty-six-inch mounted television on the wall. Daryl wondered if he decided to apply for college, would he be able to live here with her, or would he have to stay in a tiny dorm room with a roommate.

"That's about it down here. The bedrooms are upstairs, come on." Krissy led him up the stairs and down the hall, pointing out which rooms belongs to whom. Her room was at the end of the hall and when they reached it, she moved to open the door, but Daryl stopped her.

"Are you sure you want me in your room? I mean, won't your roommates get mad?"

"Mad about what?" she asked him, shocked by his reserve. "It's our house, but it's my room. I can invite anyone I want inside. Paula brings a new guy home every weekend. Besides, no one else is home; it's not like anything is going to happen, right?"

Krissy opened the door and pulled Daryl in behind her. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was willing to throw caution to the wind. Her room was nice, not large, but big enough. It looked like it was decorated in dead grandmother furniture, but Daryl assumed the old man had just left his stuff for them because they were poor college students.

"Nice room," Daryl said as he looked around. The room was covered in band posters and smelled like sage. "This is fucking awesome actually. I would love to have a room like this." He sat on the edge of the bed while Krissy looked through her CD's.

"My musical influences came from my sister. She played a lot of grunge and metal when I was growing up; most of these were hers. Do you have a preference, or do you trust my judgment?"

"Any girl who drives a car like that, I would trust with my life. Surprise me." Daryl laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. When Merle told him that he was being set up on a blind date he balked, hard, but now Daryl thought he may have to do something nice for his brother; whether he ended up with Krissy, or not.

Soon he heard the deep baritone of Eddie Vedder come from the speakers. "Don't tell anyone, but Pearl Jam is Merle's favorite band. He wants everyone to think he's this badass metalhead, but he owns more flannel than a lumberjack."

Krissy burst out laughing. "I'm sure Teagan knows by now, but if she doesn't, that is wonderful blackmail material." She sat next to Daryl on the bed and turned to watch him lying there. "So, have you thought about applying for college?"

Daryl laid his arm over his eyes. "Not until tonight, I haven't."

"It was the game room and movie theater, wasn't it?" She said, her smile even brighter than before.

"I have to admit, those are pretty good incentives, but that's not it."

"You haven't seen campus yet. What changed your mind?"

Daryl looked at her and reached out to touch her cheek. "You did," he told her, the pulled her down to him. "You're beautiful and funny, and a pretty cool chick in general. Spending time with you tonight has been the most fun I've had in a long time, and I want to spend more time with you."

He kissed her lips chastely, and when she pulled away from him, his eyes were full of wonder. "I have an idea if you're interested."

Daryl continued to caress her cheek with his thumb. "I'm very interested; whatever it is. I'll do anything." 

"Spend the night, and I can take you on a tour of campus tomorrow morning." Her voice was low and unsure. 

"You don't have to take me on a tour; I made up my mind to apply when we were at the restaurant, but I'll still spend the night. If you want me to."

Krissy hovered over him and put one hand on his chest. "I would like that very much."

Daryl pulled her on top of him, her thighs straddling his, and kissed her again, fiercely. Their lips and tongues were a tangled mess; he wrapped his arms around her tightly and sat up. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and splayed his palm against the skin underneath. Krissy cupped his face and kissed him back just as fiercely.

"I want you," Daryl said between kisses, as he tried to catch his breath. His hands moved farther up her shirt and he palmed her full breasts. 

"I want you too," Krissy replied and lifted her arms so Daryl could pull the shirt over her head. His lips moved to her neck, where he sucked and licked until he heard her moan, and felt her body go limp in his embrace. Reaching around, he unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms.

Daryl laid back on the bed and took Krissy with him, then he rolled them over where he was hovering over her. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to be pissed off at me in the morning."

"I won't be pissed off. I want you; I want this with you." Daryl sat back and pulled the shirt over his head, then dove down to her breasts. She held him there as he kissed, licked and sucked on her nipples; her hips grinding into him unconsciously. He worked his way down between her breasts, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on her ribs and stomach. When he reached the waistband of her pants, he stopped at looked up at her.

"I want to taste you, is that okay?" Daryl asked, even though he knew it was pretty much a rhetorical question.

"Yes," Krissy replied. Daryl already had her wet and breathless; her body was on the edge and she needed to feel release.

Daryl pulled her pants down her legs and stared at her. She was completely exposed to him, except for her tiny, white cotton panties. Reaching out, he laid his palm over the material and moved it in circles over her wet heat. "Ah, Ah, AHH! That feels so good."

"I ain't even started yet, " Daryl said in a husky voice. Getting on his knees, he slid her panties off and held her thighs in his hands. Lifting and parting them, he dove in. With the flat of his tongue, he licked her from her warm cunt to her pulsing nub.

Krissy shook with pleasure and cried out Daryl's name. She was going to cum, and soon if Daryl's skill held up; she had never been so sure of an orgasm in her entire life. Daryl unloaded his entire arsenal on her; sucking, and lightly dragging his teeth across her clit, outlining the letters of their names with his tongue, and humming "Black" by Pearl Jam. 

Krissy was a hot mess; her mind unfocused and her senses on fire. Daryl was pumping two fingers inside her while his tongue never left its spot. He crooked his fingers inside her, grazing her spot and she shook each time she felt it. She was unable to hold back any longer and screamed Daryl's name like a horror princess.

Daryl didn't stop until Krissy stopped moving. He licked her sweet pussy clean, then stood and removed his pants. She looked like an angel; her messy hair, sweat soaked and fanned out on the mattress, and her body, blushed pink by her orgasm.

He kissed her body as he climbed over her; his lips landing on hers and taking them slowly. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he whispered in her ear. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known, Krissy. I wanna be with you like this every night."

She opened her eyes; everything was blurry, but Daryl's face was bright, and his visage like a young god. She smiled at him, sleepily; the bliss from her orgasm still rushing through her veins. Daryl slid inside her with care, keeping his eyes on hers and fully focused on her face. 

When he began to move inside her, he moved with precision and purpose; kissing her neck and chest as he ran his hands over her body. She was warm, wet, and tight, and he was buried balls deep in it. 

His hips began to move faster, but Daryl didn't want this to end too soon, so he pulled out and changed their position. Resting his back against the headboard, he pulled her to him and slid her down on his dick. He wrapped his arms around her tight and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

They ground into each other, and Daryl moved his hips up toward her as Krissy raised and lowered herself onto his cock. Krissy raised her head and cupped his face in her hands as she took his mouth. Their moans filled each other, and their passion flowed through them completely. Neither had ever had an experience as pure as this and it was setting them on fire.

Not a word was said between them as they made love; Daryl relished the feeling of being intimate with another human being for the first time, and he did not want it to end. When Krissy began to move faster on him, he knew it was almost over, but he was okay with it because it felt so good.

She came quietly this time, whimpering into Daryl's neck as he held her tight against him; both their bodies quivering together as he came inside her, whispering her name like a prayer. Daryl didn't let go of her until his mind had cleared, and he could think straight again. 

When he loosened his grip, Krissy sat back and looked at him. His face was flushed and his pupils were blown wide. A small smirk appeared on his face and he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You are amazing. I've never been with anyone like that before," he told her. 

"Me either. Would you stay with me?" Krissy asked.

Daryl smiled. "You're my ride, baby. I can't go anywhere unless you take me. I'm stuck here. Maybe one day I can take you for a ride on my bike."

"You have a motorcycle?" she asked excitedly. "I love motorcycles! I knew you were more than a pretty face." She said sarcastically. 

"Just don't forget how pretty my face is," he said and kissed her playfully. They were interrupted by Krissy's phone ringing, and she slid off him to take it from the bedside table.

"Hey sis, what's up?" She asked and looked over at Daryl.

"Nothing honey, just wanted to make sure you got to your apartment safely."

"I did, thank you. Daryl drives Christine like a queen, and he drove safely. We both arrived in one piece." Krissy winked at Daryl. He indicated to her to put the call on speaker because he was sure Teagan had her sister on speaker, so his brother could listen in. 

Sure enough, Merle's voice boomed over the speaker next. "Did he say anything about applying to school?"

"As a matter of fact, he did, but I can't remember exactly what he said. Maybe he can remember." Daryl leaned into Krissy and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure I said something to the effect of, I would apply for school if she and I could keep seeing each other. She's giving me a tour of campus tomorrow morning after we wake up."

"Daryl, is that you?" Merle asked.

Daryl and Krissy giggled, but Daryl made his serious face and set in to bust Merle's balls. "Wow Merle, you can recognize your own brother's voice. Whoever said you were slow on the uptake must've been mistaken."

Silence followed Daryl's response, but Teagan could be heard snickering in the background. "You should be happy, Merle." Daryl continued. "I'm going to school and I got a girlfriend; two birds, one stone. Now, if your satisfied that Krissy is home safe, and in bed, you can close your mouth and hang up the phone. I'll be home sometime tomorrow, maybe."

Daryl reached over and disconnected the call, then sat Krissy's phone on the table. Sinking into the bed, Daryl took Krissy with him and they laid in each other's arms. Despite their previous activities, neither were ready for sleep. 

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" She asked devilishly.

"Yeah, you are." He said smiling and held her closer.


End file.
